


【超蝙】瞭望塔24小时 PWP

by InkJack



Category: Superman (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkJack/pseuds/InkJack





	【超蝙】瞭望塔24小时 PWP

接新出DC动画超人王朝剧情，长发大胡子黑色制服超x蝙蝠侠  
内含小黑屋蒙眼play、真言套索play、浴室play、失禁、灌chang 慎入。

 

双眼被蒙住，其余感官变得异常灵敏，布鲁斯几乎全身赤裸地被绑在一把椅子上，光滑柔韧的触感让他喉咙干涩，“你确定要这样？”他的双手被吊起铐住，但只要他想，世界上没什么东西能困住他。  
微微发热的绳索勒进他饱满的胸肌，缠绕在他双臂上。“戴安娜不会饶了你的。”布鲁斯喃喃道，黑暗中传来极低的一声轻笑，“事实上她默许了，和你一样，她同意了过去绝不可能同意的要求。”  
因为你复生归来，没有人会在这种时候拒绝你，克拉克。布鲁斯在心底说。克拉克，这个单词从他的舌尖流过无数次，但没有一次像现在这样甘甜与炙热，太阳回来了，终于驱走了他体内几个月来的阴冷与疼痛，这份暖意从他砰砰跳动的心脏蔓延至四肢百骸。

克拉克刚硬扎人的胡子磨擦着布鲁斯的脖颈，湿热的呼吸喷在久别重逢的爱人敏感的肌肤上，他的声音沙哑低沉，如同砂石摩挲着布鲁斯的胸腔，泛起一阵酸楚。“你想我吗？”真言套索发挥了它的作用，有一股力量在催促他说出自己的真实想法，尽管那很羞耻。  
“我当然想你，克拉克！”黑暗骑士呼吸急促，一滴汗珠从鼻尖落下，他的嗓音变得尖锐，“我想你的胸膛、你的眼睛、你辣得要命的肌肉，还有…"他舔舔自己的嘴角，勾起一个揶揄的笑容，“你又粗又长的老二。”勒住他的绳子瞬间收紧了，克拉克发出一声喘息，布鲁斯得意地继续说：“我想你每一次把我操进床垫的感觉，用你天赋异禀的氪星阴茎把我干得死去活来。”他停顿了一下，颇有挑衅味道地抬着下巴，隔着不透光的黑布，超人温热的嘴唇覆在他微微眨动的眼帘上，“继续说。”

布鲁斯吞咽着口水，氪星人宽厚的手掌抚摸着他被分开的大腿，两根手指挤压他已经做过润滑的穴口，敏感的皱褶因此一阵阵收缩。他呻吟道：“我想你插进来。”一根手指伸进蠕动的穴口，在内里柔嫩的穴肉上画圈，“如你所愿。”克拉克暂时放开了他，将脸埋在布鲁斯敞开的大腿间，他亲昵地用脸颊磨蹭布鲁斯挺立的粉色阴茎，空出一只手搓着沉甸甸的囊袋。几个月没有梳洗，他现在满脸粗硬的胡子，像短短的马毛扎在布鲁斯最脆弱敏感的地方，下巴上细密的胡茬浅浅地刺进溢出前液的铃口，肉根被毛刺从头到尾刮擦一遍的刺痛与快感让布鲁斯绷紧了脚趾。他大腿内侧的嫩肉抽搐着，带动含着一根指头的穴口与穴肉了，克拉克插进的二指被狠狠一夹，湿热柔嫩的肠壁与主人一样不住颤抖。

那里面比以前还要软、还要热。括约肌在克拉克轻柔的按摩下放松了，布鲁斯呼出一口热气，束缚他的绳索落下了，他听到衣服摩擦的声音，克拉克把套索缠在他的手腕上。“躺下，抱着腿分开。”超人低沉而情欲的嗓音让布鲁斯咬住下唇。

他照做了。在黑暗中躺下，赤裸的脊背碰到超人柔软光滑而厚实的披风，“会弄脏的。”他轻声说，“但我很喜欢这样。”他是独一无二的礼物，被包裹在爱人红色的披风里，作为英雄归来的贺礼。克拉克将在这件从不染尘埃的披风上操他，他们的精液会把象征希望的红色染得更深。  
润滑剂从布鲁斯股间滴到披风上，克拉克跪在他的两腿之间，“已经弄脏了。”他温和地说，双手却粗暴地捏着布鲁斯饱满浑圆的臀瓣，人类在熟悉的力道中呜咽，期待与快感在脊柱里跳动，氪星人巨大的龟头顶在他柔软翕动的穴口，只一下停顿就猛地贯穿了他。  
绵软的肠道立刻惊喜地包裹住侵入者，布鲁斯被克拉克笼在身下，发出低低的呻吟。

“你一点都不生疏，”克拉克吻着他的嘴唇说，“告诉我，这些日子有人进过这儿吗？”

布鲁斯喘息着，克拉克粗壮的茎身埋进了里面，却停着不动，他只能鲜明的感受到那根熟悉的阴茎表层上有力强健的脉动。他渴求地摇摆着自己的臀部，把腿打得更开，几乎是在超人的阴茎上操着自己。  
这太熟练了。克拉克阴郁地想，他按住布鲁斯的胸膛，右手狠狠抓揉黑暗骑士鼓胀摇动的胸肉。“回答我，布鲁斯。”  
“当然，”他的爱人粗喘着，想在克拉克的阴茎上继续扭动，他爱死这个了，有多久他没有得到一次尽兴的性爱，有多久他没有享受身体被有热度的东西重新填满的滋味？但克拉克突然拉开他的大腿，坚硬的阴茎重重贯入，他被一下顶到了底，腹腔像被剖开似的疼。“不，不，等等！”布鲁斯尖叫着，指甲在钢铁之躯背上抓挠，一点痕迹都没留下。  
克拉克没理他，只自顾自地操干，他掐着布鲁斯的腰，懊悔又嫉妒想，几个月来布鲁斯换了多少床伴，有人像自己一样将他按在身下狠操吗？布鲁斯会像现在这样不知廉耻地扭动呻吟吗？他无法忍受有除自己外的人看到蝙蝠侠盔甲与披风下的另一面。克拉克俯下身，下巴摩擦着布鲁斯挺立的乳头，那里是他的敏感点之一，粗硬的胡茬刮擦着嫩红的乳晕，刺进微微张开的乳孔。布鲁斯满面潮红，他抿着嘴唇被克拉克这么上下折磨了一会儿，肠道里逐渐传来钝钝的痛感，这才哽咽起来，有些委屈地开口：“我错了。”

克拉克的回答是重重一顶，过于硕大的龟头撞击着布鲁斯的前列腺，让他周身颤栗不止。复活的氪星人闷闷地问：“错在哪里？”  
“我不该按照你的老二做按摩棒，每天晚上玩自己……”他现在变成了布鲁西的样子，颇有些害怕地抽着鼻子，“但我实在太想你…的老二了。”  
“什么？”克拉克觉得自己的脑袋有点晕，几秒后他回过神来，心情有些复杂，最后他宣布：“我要给你一个惩罚。”  
布鲁斯乖巧地接受了。

“不要出声。”克拉克轻咬着爱人软软的耳垂，阴茎埋在湿热的甬道里缓慢地抽送。热水打在两人身上，舒适极了。他们现在在瞭望塔的公用淋浴间里，和另一间只有一道厚重的浴帘隔开，布鲁斯甚至能听出隔壁那家伙在哼什么歌。克拉克抓着他的腿弯把他抱起来，这样就没人能看到这个小空间里其实有两个人。布鲁斯上身贴在冰凉光滑的浴室墙壁上，发硬红肿的乳头磨蹭着瓷砖，克拉克不允许他触碰自己的阴茎，他只能通过不断拉扯乳头和揉搓乳肉来获得快感。为了不被人发现，布鲁斯只能死死咬住自己的嘴唇，但克拉克却在他身后愉悦地哼着歌。他的动作并不激烈，只小幅度左右摇晃或者前后抽插，这让布鲁斯愈发空虚甚至瘙痒，隔靴搔痒式的性爱并不能让他满足，但克拉克铁了心要“惩罚”他。他插入抽出的速度变快了，可力道依然很轻，囊袋打在布鲁斯泛红柔嫩的会阴上，幸好被淋浴的水声盖住。布鲁斯高高翘起的阴茎在空中晃动，数次撞上瓷壁，克拉克往前摸了一把，感到怀中的身体僵了一下。  
“对，我不碰你，你要自己射出来。”他轻轻说，舔着布鲁斯发红的耳廓。

只凭被插弄就达到高潮，这实在有些难，布鲁斯只能费力地收缩内部来挤压克拉克的阴茎，他急促地呜咽着，肚子里粗长的阴茎刮过每一寸肠肉。克拉克饱满的沟状部蹭过前列腺，将他原本还算紧致的肠道逐步撑开。这是克拉克在操他，克拉克在他的身体里，他回来了。

透明的前液从龟头滴落，他双丸收紧，快感累积在体内。  
克拉克揉着布鲁斯胀大的乳首，指甲展开他坚硬紫红的乳孔，“你知道我醒来后脑子里都是什么吗？”  
布鲁斯摇头，他仰着脑袋喘息，克拉克亲吻他通红的密布薄汗的侧颈，“我想操死你，想把你操到怀孕，肚子里都是我的精液，就这么躺在我的披风上，一动都不能动。”  
“你不会知道自己有多诱人，布鲁斯。你的身体简直是为我量身打造的…太美了。”布鲁斯鼻翼翕动，脑内不由自主地浮现了淫秽的场景，下身备受冷落的阴茎又热又涨，根部酸麻，从鼠蹊部炸开酥痒的快感。“唔嗯…"他呻吟着，大脑缺氧般晕晕乎乎的，身体在克拉克怀里化成一滩水，被他肆意插干揉搓。这份快感像沙漏中的沙子般流淌得极慢，但又极细密，他的阴茎麻麻的，几乎没有知觉，却聚集了明显的尿意。  
“嗯，我……"布鲁斯小声到，屁股扭动着，被克拉克狠狠捏了一把，“我要尿了。”说完他紧闭着眼睛，克拉克只在身后闷笑，重复抽插的动作。

这感觉好奇怪。热气是把他的脑子熏晕了吗？布鲁斯随着克拉克顶弄的动作呜咽，下身缩紧，两腿直发抖，最后射出了几股黏糊糊的精液。他僵硬地屏住释放的快感，声音沙哑而带着祈求的味道，“我想尿了。”  
“就尿在这里，早就没人了。”克拉克摇动腰杆，把自己一次次送进布鲁斯软滑的肉洞，不一会儿就听到尿液打在地砖上的声音。布鲁斯尿得断断续续，克拉克等他尿完又伸手挤压了几下已经软下来的阴茎，挤出剩余的尿液。  
“结束了。”布鲁斯有些脱力地想从克拉克怀里下来，但他的爱人顺着他扭动的力道顺势往里顶了顶，“我还硬着。”

他们总共做了四次，最后布鲁斯带着一肚子精液伏在克拉克膝盖上，他满是掐痕的红肿的屁股高高翘着，一根塑胶管子插在他屁股里，那是灌肠器，另一头连着淋浴室的调控水管。温热的水流缓缓淌进布鲁斯饱胀的肠道。克拉克在上方看着，注视布鲁斯红肿的穴口被濡湿，溢出混着乳白精液的混浊水流。他摸着布鲁斯鼓鼓的小腹，右手摩挲着对方正含着塑胶管的穴口，那里因为长时间的性爱，穴肉都有些外翻，红艳艳的嘟囔着一团软肉，一点零星的精液点缀在上面，色情而诱人。布鲁斯的屁股晃动了几下，他回头望着克拉克，表情有些难堪。  
“太涨了。”水已经把他的肚子灌满，腹腔酸疼得厉害，水流在他肚子里哗啦响着，他很想把它们排出来，与此同时原本软下去的阴茎也被刺激得半勃。

克拉克关掉水流，把管子抽出，塑胶管摩擦敏感的肠道，令布鲁斯缩紧自己的穴口。他把布鲁斯抱到坐便器上，按着对方饱胀的小腹，“排出来。”他命令道。布鲁斯抿着嘴照做了，液体溅到底部发出的响亮的声音让他面颊温度升高。这当然很羞耻…但如果是为了克拉克…难言的甜蜜让他心潮澎湃。  
“过了多久。”他问克拉克，惊觉自己的嗓音沙哑极了。  
“四个小时。”超人抱住他，“我该把胡子用热视线剃掉了。”  
“我想，暂时不用。”布鲁斯的手移到超人精壮紧实的腹肌上，他从没见过超人的这种面貌，事实上，这让他兴奋，“你可以先留着你的胡子和头发，然后，我们再来个几发。”  
克拉克吻了吻他的额头，“你还有多长时间？”  
“唔，24小时？”

END


End file.
